


Forgive Me Jon, For I’ve Fallen Like Snow

by Aura_Blades



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bonus Ending, Death, Do not post to another site, Don't copy to another site, F/M, GoT spoilers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Blades/pseuds/Aura_Blades
Summary: Note: Spoilers for Season 8, Ep 4!*Only 1 Chapter w/ Bonus Ending*Jon Snow X Female ReaderThe reader goes through with her decision to trade places with Missandei. The wind blows around her as she thinks.





	1. Forgive Me Jon, For I’ve Fallen Like Snow

The wind blew, rustling my hair. It was relaxing, though, the air was not near as crisp as in the north. But it was fresh, and that was enough for me. I smiled, glad for its support as it wrapped around me. It was as if it was offering to carry me away, back to my old life. Back to before this had ever happened. It was tempting to wipe it all away.

I took a deep breath, opening my eyes.

It was too bad he couldn’t make it. I wanted to see his face one last time. Those onyx black eyes finding me one last time was nothing but a dream, but it was like I could see it. Like he was really there next to Dany. Waiting for me to come down and rush to him. Not that he would ever admit it.

It was strange, imaging his umber hair pinned back from the heat as he stood tall, eyes on me. They were filled with such care and worry. My mind couldn’t even get rid of the thick winter clothes he always wore. He’d be burning up if he was actually wearing them here, let alone how it would be far harder to fight with such weight in the heat. That’s how I knew he wasn’t there, not really. That’s how I knew it was my mind giving me a final gift.

It was for the best. I was going to die, I’d hate for him to see that. He’d blame himself somehow, the fool.

I tilted my head, watching Tyrion as he continued to talk. A soft smile snuck its way to my lips. He really didn’t want this; the battle, the death, my death. He really wouldn’t want to have to tell Jon. But it’s where we are and what will happen, whether he likes it or not. He’s just as much of a fool as Jon. Maybe that's why I wish I could give him a hug, tell him how I was going to make it all okay. Most of it, anyway.

My gaze switched to Cersei. Here she was, standing up on this wall with me. I hated to admit it, but I saw a little of myself, here in this situation, in her. A prisoner of her own choices, alone in the end, just trying to protect the last shards of what’s left the only way she knows she can.

I’d switched myself for Missandei. I was up here, standing on a wall in iron chains with the enemy, every person here knowing I’m going to die. There’s no way around it. All to protect one person. Maybe Cersei and I are the true fools.

The wind picked up again, wiping my hair out of place, revealing my face. I’m sure it’s nothing like when I first came. A girl from another world who had never even broken a bone. Even with my shit past, I’m sure I looked like most of the Starks as kids. Young, ignorant. It wasn’t that long ago yet it felt like I’d aged years, leaving that girl in the dust in order to survive. I’d known the future and still only got so far. Maybe if that girl had been different, I would have had a different ending.

But I wasn’t different, nor was she. Now we're here, side by side. She’s here with me, still guiding me somehow. She’d be proud. She is proud.

We’ll both go together. We were never meant to be here anyhow.

“If you have any last words, now is the time.” I looked to Cersei, nodding. I smiled back towards my crowd of onlookers.

“Tell Jon I did this because it was right. Not because I didn’t love him,” My voice carried and I knew it reached them, despite the distance. I knew they were listening. I looked down at Tyrion, as though to make him promise me with just a look, “And tell him, he should be king.” I moved suddenly, spinning in my chains, grasping Cersei’s hips before finally pulling her back to go with me. I was too quick for anyone to stop me.

Forgive me Jon, for I’ve fallen like snow, that beautifully named curse of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing with the idea of a GOT story where the reader comes from the real world. This was one of the endings that popped in my head and loved but wouldn't use unless it was an alternate ending.  
> If you liked it, please let me know. Also let me know if you'd be interested in a larger story based on this idea. Or, maybe even a few one-shots instead.


	2. Bonus Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bonus ending. I didn't like it too much but the idea was interesting.

My eyes snapped back open, daring for my ears to reveal they’d tricked me in my final moments. That the wind rushing past had made me hear things.  
“No!” Jon’s voice called again, proving it’s truth. He really was here. The mad man. Suddenly I couldn’t breathe. I forced my eyes closed, a frog suddenly invading my throat.  
I take it back. I wish he wasn’t here. I didn’t want this to haunt him.  
“Please,” I yelled, voice breaking, “Don’t let him see me like this.” And then just as quickly as it began, it was over. Gone.  
And I knew he hadn’t seen it. That he’d find peace, even forgive me in time.


End file.
